


Farben der Liebe

by DieLadi



Category: Fewjar (Band), youtuber
Genre: First Meetings, Lemon, Liebe, Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot Collection, Spanking
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Dies hier ist eine Jarti  Oneshot Sammlung. Verschiedene Sachen, die nicht in meine "Jahreszeiten- Reihe" passen. Die einfach für sich stehen, und untereinander auch keinen Zusammenhang haben (müssen). Mit Lemon, Zucker, manchmal aber auch nur witziges, verrücktes oder ernstes...





	1. Mondröte

„Marti, ich liebe dich.“  
Jako stand neben dem Bett. Ich konnte ihn nicht sehen, denn … ich kniete vor dem Bett, den Oberkörper darüber gebeugt und... die Augen verbunden. Die Hände gefesselt. Mit einem Seidenschal.  
„Ich dich auch...“

Jako. Mein Ehemann. Mit dem ich nun schon seit fünf wunderbaren Jahren verheiratet war.  
Mein Mann, mit dem ich so vieles teilte.  
Meinen Alltag, meine Freude, meinen Kummer, meine Liebe zur Musik... und meine...nun...dunkle Seite der Lust.  
Jako, der Mann, den ich bis zum Verrückt werden liebte.  
Jako, der Mann, der immer für mich da war, und der mir alles gab, wirklich alles, was ich brauchte.  
Auch das hier.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich so hilflos vor ihm lag. Oh Nein. Und...es würde mit Sicherheit auch nicht das letzte Mal sein. Wenn es uns packte, dann... fanden wir Gründe...  
So wie heute. Es war ein Spiel. Das uns beiden gefiel.  
Wir führten eine Ehe voller Liebe, Zuneigung und Respekt.  
Wir respektierten uns, wie wir waren.  
Auch... dieses Bedürfnis nach dem besonderen Liebesspiel.  
Herrschaft und Unterwerfung.  
Und...

Wir waren nach der Arbeit gemeinsam einkaufen gewesen, waren von einem Regenschauer überrascht worden. Hatten uns zu Hause erst mal das Klitschnasse Zeug abgestreift. Waren in Joggingklamotten geschlüpft.  
Hatten Pizza bestellt. Das hatten wir ewig nicht gemacht.  
Draußen das Scheißwetter, drinnen warm und gemütlich. Freitag Abend, Zeit, lecker Pizza...  
beste Voraussetzungen für einen schönen Abend...

Beim Pizza essen hatte Jako sich die Lippen geleckt und gesagt:  
„Marti, ich will dich nackt...“  
„Jetzt?!“  
„Ja...“  
Ich hatte überlegt.  
Mein Joggingzeug war so gemütlich und außerdem...  
Jakos Augen sahen mich an, und ich fühlte, dass er nicht wollte, dass ich tat, was er sagte...  
Es war ein Abend für... dunkle Lust...

Und nun kniete ich hier also. Mit pochendem Herzen und diesem Ziehen im Bauch...diesem kribbeln.  
Ich konnte nichts sehen. Aber die Geräusche, die ich hörte, ließen mich vermuten, das Jako sein Shirt auszog.  
Dann spürte ich ihn. Er hatte sich hinter mich auf den Boden gekniet. Drückte sich an mich, lehnte seinen nackten Oberkörper auf mich.  
„Du warst ungezogen“, flüsterte er.  
„Ja...“, hauchte ich.  
„Und was geschieht mit dir, wenn du ungezogen bist?“  
„Ich weiß nicht...“  
Und wie ich es wusste. Ich wusste es und ich wollte es. Jetzt.  
„Doch, du weißt es. Ich muss dich bestrafen.“  
Jaaa!!!

Er begann mich zu küssen. Auf den Nacken. Dann das Rückgrat hinunter.  
Schließlich senkte er seine weichen Lippen auf mein Hinterteil.  
Küsste beide Seiten meines Pos. Zart und Liebevoll.  
Mein „kleiner Marti“ war inzwischen hart und fest und pochte...

„Dein Po ist schön“, sagte er. „Rund und schön wie der Vollmond.“  
Er streichelte darüber.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, dass heute Nacht Mondfinsternis ist?“  
Ich nickte.  
„Und weist du auch, dass man das, weil der Mond ja nicht völlig verschwindet, sondern als dunkelrot-braune Scheibe am Himmel steht, auch -Mondröte- nennt?“  
Nein, das wusste ich nicht.

„Mondröte. Die Idee gefällt mir“, sagte er.  
„Ich glaube, heute Nacht möchte ich meine ganz private Mondröte.“

Er ließ von mir ab und stellte sich wieder neben mich.  
Ich hörte ein so vertrautes Geräusch... das Herausgleiten seines Gürtels aus den Gürtelschlaufen.

Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, und dann sauste der Gürtel klatschend auf mein Hinterteil.  
Es prickelte ein paar Sekunden, und dann begann es zu brennen.  
Es tat weh und war doch so schön...  
Zack, der nächste Schlag...  
Noch ein Schlag, noch einer...  
Ich begann zu stöhnen vor Schmerz und Lust.  
Dann zu schreien. Es tat weh. Ich liebte es.  
Zehnmal ließ er den Gürtel auf meinen...“Mond“ klatschen.  
Dann hörte ich das Scheppern der Gürtelschnalle, als er ihn zu Boden fallen lies.

Er hockte sich wieder hinter mich.  
Streichelte und küsste mich.  
Auf die roten Striemen, die ich nun zweifelsohne hatte.

„Mondröte ist schön“, sagte er.  
„Ja“, schnurrte ich. Grinste schief.  
„Lunologie ist was feines.“

Er kicherte. Ich auch. Und schließlich lachten wir, ich noch immer über das Bett gelehnt, er halb auf mir liegend und sich vor Lachen auf mir abstützend.  
Das musste bekloppt aussehen.

Na ja, wir sind ja auch bekloppt, wir zwei.  
Aber das ist genau das, was ich möchte.  
Gemeinsam mit Jako bekloppt sein. Bis ans Ende meiner Tage.

Ghuuuut.


	2. blitzeblau und dunkelbraun

Marti.  
Blitzeblaue Augen, Strubbelhaar.  
Verrückt und liebenswert.

Jako.  
Dunkle Augen, langes seidiges Haar.  
Verträumt und tiefgründig.

Liebe auf den ersten Blick.  
Angst, sich zu bekennen...  
Angst, zu zerstören.

Doch irgendwann:  
Mut.  
Endlich.  
Zusammen.

Dann: sich finden.  
Jako, ich möchte dir gehorchen, ich vertraue dir zutiefst.  
Ich liebe dich.  
Marti, ich möchte dich führen, ich möchte dir Geborgenheit schenken.  
Ich vertraue dir zutiefst.  
Ich liebe dich.

Viele Jahre.

Ich habe dir gerne gefolgt, Jako.  
Du warst immer so gut zu mir...  
und nun gehst du.  
Endgültig.  
Was soll ich tun ohne dich?

Ich werde dir auch jetzt folgen.  
Lass uns gehen.


	3. schokoladenbraun und mandarinorange

Das hier ist ein alternativer Handlungsstrang zu "oben und unten" aus meiner Geschichte "Nimm mein Herz und führe mich".

____________________________________

Ich erwachte von einem Kitzeln und grummelte.  
„Marti! Was machst du da!“  
„Ich wecke meinen Faulpelz!“  
Und dann senkten sich Martis Lippen auf meine zu einem langen, schönen Kuss.  
Dieser Frechdachs. Er hatte mich gestern schon den ganzen Tag geneckt.  
Ich packte ihn und drehte ihn mit einem Ruck um, so dass Marti nun rücklings auf dem Bett lag, ich selber aber über ihm saß und ihm die Hände in die weiche Matratze drückte.

„So mein Freund. Jetzt sind der Frechheiten aber genug.“  
Ich küsste ihn auf den Mund.  
„Jetzt bist du fällig, mein Schatz...“  
Kuss auf die Stirn...  
„...ich werde dir den Po versohlen...“  
...Kuss auf die Nase...  
„...damit du wieder schön brav bist.“  
...Kuss in die Halsbeuge.

Ich setzte mich bequem auf das Bett. Bedeutete Marti mit einem Kopfnicken, dass er sich über meinen Schoss legen sollte. Mit hochrotem Kopf gehorchte mein Schatz.  
Ich streichelte ihn sanft.  
„Für deine Frechheit sollte ich eigentlich ausprobieren, was die Rute so bewirkt.“  
Marti wurde von einer Gänsehaut überzogen. Er bebte vor Lust...  
Er wusste, dass ich das nicht ernst meinte... aber der Gedanke daran ließ uns beide irgendwie wohlig erschauern.  
Worte. Was Worte doch bewirken konnten...

„Aber das hebe ich mir für ein andermal auf“, sagte ich grinsend.  
Meine Hände streichelten sanft Martis Hinterteil.  
„Zwanzig“, flüsterte Ich.  
„Und heute zählst du mit! Und wenn du dich verzählst, dann überlege ich mir das mit der Rute noch mal.“  
Marti keuchte.

Der erste Schlag.  
„Ich höre?“  
„Eins...“  
„Brav.“  
Der zweite Schlag.  
„Zwei...“

Nach dem zehnten machte ich eine Pause und streichelte Martis gerötete Backen.  
Irgendwie musste ich kichern.  
Marti drehte den Kopf, versuchte meinen Blick zu erhaschen.  
„Was ist?“, fragte er unsicher.  
„Liebe Zuschauer“, sagte ich in Fernseh- Dokumentationsdeutsch, „die Zähmung eines wilden Marti kostet vollen Einsatz, mental, aber auch körperlich.“  
Ich kicherte wieder, das Kichern ging in Lachen über.  
„Verdammt, Marti, mir tut die Hand weh!“  
Er sah mich völlig verblüfft an, dann lachte auch er.  
Wir lachten, bis uns die Tränen über die Wangen rollten ob dieser völlig absurden Situation.

Schließlich kriegten wir uns ein.  
Marti kniete vor mir auf dem Bett, nahm mich in den Am und drückte sich ganz fest an mich.  
Wir hielten uns, waren uns so nah...  
Ich spürte, dass mein Schatz etwas sagen wollte und es nicht recht rausbrachte.  
Ich streichelte ihm zart über den Rücken und ließ ihm Zeit.

Irgendwann traute er sich.  
Ganz leise flüsterte er:  
„Wenn... wenn dir die Hand schmerzt, dann... nimm die Rute...“  
Ich brauchte sein Gesicht nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass es jetzt knallrot war.

Ich schluckte schwer. Darüber musste ich erst mal einen Augenblick nachdenken.  
Bisher hatte ich im schon ein paar mal den Po versohlt, ihn meine Hand spüren lassen... es hatte uns beiden Spaß gemacht, es hatte uns beide total angemacht, wir liebten das, warum auch immer. Erklären konnten wir es nicht. Aber das war auch nicht nötig.  
Und nun... das?  
Das wäre schon anders...  
Aber... wenn er es ausprobieren wollte … und ich musste zugeben, der Gedanke, die Rute auf sein Hinterteil sausen zu lassen, reizte mich... machte mich an... bereitete mir … Lust...  
Also gut.

„Dann lauf und hol sie!“  
Er rappelte sich auf und verließ das Schlafzimmer.  
Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, er musste immerhin noch die kleinen Schokoladenteile und die Mandarine abpflücken, die „der Nikolaus“ daran gebunden hatte.  
Immer noch tiefrot im Gesicht überreichte er sie mir.

„Marti“, sagte ich, „wir probieren es. Und wenn es dann okay ist, gibt es die restlichen zehn mit der Rute, okay?“  
Er nickte. Hatte den Kopf gesenkt.  
„Wenn... es zu viel wird, rufst du Stopp, ja?“  
Wieder ein Nicken.  
„Okay, dann... komm.“  
Ich klopfte auf Bett neben mich.  
Er atmete tief ein und legte sich wieder über meinen Schoss.

„Also dann“, sagte ich. Einen Augenblick lang überlegte ich: wie mach ich das jetzt? Sanft- oder kräftig? Ich entschied mich für kräftig. Wenn schon denn schon.  
Und ich versetzte ihm den ersten Schlag.  
Er keuchte erschrocken auf.  
Aber kein Stopp.  
Statt dessen hauchte er kaum hörbar:  
„Ich möchte, dass du weitermachst. Bitte.“

„Gut“, sagte ich und grinste.  
„Frechen kleinen Martis bringt der Nikolaus die Rute, und arme geplagte Jakos müssen sie dann anwenden. Ach, ich hab es schon schwer.“  
Marti kicherte.  
„Du bist so zu bedauern.“  
„Also“, sagte ich.  
„Denk dran, schön mitzählen, ja?“

Und dann ging es los.  
Zehnmal sauste die Rute auf seinen wunderschönen Hintern.  
Er zählte tapfer mit.  
Er stöhnte, und beim letzten Schlag schrie er auf.  
Oh Mann, das musste ziemlich schmerzhaft sein, und doch...  
Es erregte mich, sehr sogar, und als ich ihn nach dem letzte Hieb zu mir hoch zog, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, war nicht zu übersehen, dass auch erregt war...

So sehr, dass er mich aufs Bett umstieß, mit Küssen überhäufte.  
„Ich will dich, Jako, jetzt...“

Und wir liebten uns.  
Wild und heftig und zärtlich und alles zugleich...  
Es war der beste Sex, den wir bis dahin hatten.


	4. erst irgendwie dunkel... später dann nicht mehr (Gedicht)

Ein Experiment. In entfernter Anlehnung an den Erlkönig.  
Nicht schön, aber selten.

______________________________________________

Wer läuft hier geschwind durch Wind und Nacht?  
Es ist der Marti, der verlegen lacht.  
Er hielte den Jako gerne im Arm,  
Würd' ihn gern drücken,  
hielt ihn gern warm.

Mensch, Marti, warum ist so rot dein Gesicht?  
Ach Jako, das sag ich dir besser nicht.  
Ich weiß, wir können über alles sprechen.  
Aber das hier könnt' unsre Freundschaft zerbrechen.

Wie gern, denkt Marti, ging' ich mit dir  
und spielte mach heißes Spiel mit dir.  
Zwischen den Blumen oder am Strand,  
Wie gerne hielt' ich jetzt deine Hand.

Ach Marti, ach Marti, spürst du denn nicht,  
wie Jakos Herz vor Kummer zerbricht?  
Sei ruhig, bleib ruhig, mein Herz.  
Dir bleibt nur die Sehnsucht, dir bleibt nur der Schmerz.

Ich würde so gerne mit dir geh'n,  
mein Marti, ich möchte dich glücklich seh'n  
Ich will mit dir tanzen den nächtlichen Reihn,  
ich möchte dein sein und du seist mein.

„Mein Jako, ich lieb dich, ach geh nicht fort.  
Wenn du jetzt gehst, sterb' ich an diesem Ort!“  
„Mein Marti, mein Marti, nun sag ich es dir:  
Ich lieb dich, drum stand ich so neben mir!“

„Ich lieb dich, mich reizt einfach alles an dir!  
Mein Jako, und willig komm ich mit dir!“  
„Mein Marti, mein Marti, ach fass mich an,  
gib mir die Hand, damit ich dich halten kann!“

Sie laufen schnell, sie eilen geschwind,  
Jako freut sich und Marti lacht wie ein Kind.  
Sie erreichen das Haus, wo alleine sie sind.  
Der Kummer vorbei, die Nacht beginnt.


	5. Grünschnabel

Der erste Tag im neuen Job.  
Was für eine Scheiße. Marti hatte überhaupt keinen Bock auf diesen Mist.  
Aber er wollte sich einfach ein bisschen was dazu verdienen. Mit Bafög und dem Geld von den Eltern war es einfach verdammt knapp, und immer nur Nudeln mit Ketchup war auf Dauer eben nicht der Bringer.  
Na ja.

Deswegen dieser Job.  
In diesem hippen Kaffeeladen.  
Er stand mit dieser völlig bekloppten Schürze und diesem megadämlichen, aus Papier gefalteten Schiffchen auf dem Kopf hinter dem Tresen und nahm die Bestellungen entgegen.  
Fucking Corporate Identity.

Bestellung aufnehmen... den Becher mit dem Namen des Kunden beschriften... jeder wurde geduzt, Trend aus Amerika, meinetwegen... fertiggemacht die Plörre und dann den Namen durch den Laden brüllen.

Marti hasste es. Er hasste es einfach.  
Also ein Nebenjob an sich, war schon okay, nix gegen Arbeit neben dem Studium. Er verstand schon, dass Mom und Dad mehr nicht besteuern konnten, so dicke hatten die es auch nicht.  
Aber das hier...???  
Fuck.  
Aber was anderes war auf die Schnelle nicht zu kriegen...  
Na ja.

Er sah resigniert den nächsten Kunden an. Und dann sah er in der Schlange... diesen Typen.  
Vier andere Kunden vor ihm, und dann... er.  
Der Typ, den er in der Uni schon ein paar mal gesehen hatte.  
Na ja, ziemlich oft sogar.  
Ein paar Reihen vor ihm, im Hörsaal.  
Den Typen, den er so absolut heiß fand.  
Er merkte, wie sein Gesicht von Wärme überzogen wurde.  
Scheiße, er wurde knallrot.

Er konnte sich kaum noch konzentrieren.  
Der Typ hatte lange, seidige Haare... wie die sich wohl anfühlen würden, wenn man darin rumwuschelte...  
Na toll, er spürte, wie sein Blut außer in den Kopf auch noch in andere Regionen floss.  
Seine Jeans begann, eng zu werden... großartig. Das brauchte er jetzt mal so gar nicht...verdammt.

Er hatte die Bestellung des nächsten Kunden komplett überhört und musste sie sich erneut nennen lassen. Sein Schichtleiter schaute ziemlich verärgert zu ihm rüber.  
„Grünschnabel, pass gefälligst besser auf, ja?!“  
Irgendwie schaffte er es dann doch, klarzukommen, bis … ja bis der Typ dran war.  
Mit einer Wahnsinnsstimme, tief und rau, sagte er:  
„Ich hätte gerne eine Latte.“  
„Wa-was?“  
Marti starrte ihn völlig entgeistert an.

„Ne Latte. Soja-Latte, um genau zu sein.“  
Marti atmete aus.  
„Ach so. Okay... Und ---ähm... soll die nach was schmecken?“  
Der Typ lachte.  
„Na ich hoffe doch, dass die nach Kaffee schmeckt...?“  
Scheiße. Machte der sich auch noch über ihn lustig?  
„Ähm... Vanille, Haselnuss, Karamell...?“  
„Ne, einfach nur Kaffee Latte. Ohne was.“

Marti nahm einen normalen Kaffeebecher zur Hand.  
„Ne“, sagte der Typ, „ Meine Latte soll bitte groß sein.“

So. Das war zu viel. Marti gab auf. Er war komplett überfordert.  
Er drehte sich wortlos um und ging.  
Er band die Schürze ab, gab sie dem Schichtleiter in die Hand und sagte:  
„Sorry, aber ich kann das hier nicht.“  
Er hörte noch, wie ein Kollege die Bestellung übernahm. Na ja, nun nicht mehr Kollege. Und den Typen nach dem Namen fragte.  
„Jako. Schreib Jako.“  
Dann warf er das dämliche Schiffchen in den Mülleimer, schnappte seine Jacke und stürmte aus dem Hinterausgang.

Draußen blieb er stehen.  
Ließ sich an der Wand hinab gleiten, saß auf der Steinstufe, hielt sein Gesicht in die Sonne und schloss die Augen.  
Jako hieß er also.  
Aber er würde sich nicht trauen, ihn jemals anzusprechen.  
Nicht nach dem hier.  
Ach Mann.  
Und der Job? Ach Scheiß drauf.  
Dann eben doch Nudeln mit Ketchup.

Plötzlich fiel ein Schatten auf ihn.  
„Mann, kann man nicht mal einen Augenblick in der Sonne sitzen?“  
„'Tschuldigung. Ich wollt nur fragen, ob alles okay ist.“  
Diese Stimme...  
Marti sah auf.  
Jako.  
Der lächelte ihn freundlich an.  
„Und wenn du magst, möchte ich meine Latte mit dir teilen.“

Marti grinste.  
Sein natürlicher Hang zu guter Laune kam durch.  
Und seine Freude am rumalbern.  
„Ach“, sagte er gespielt pussyhaft, „ das geht mir jetzt aber ein bisschen schnell...“  
Der andere sah ihn verblüfft an, dann fing er an zu lachen.  
Marti stimmte ein.

Wie es aussah, konnte der Tag doch noch ganz schön werden.


	6. blau... blass... schwarz (Drabble)

Seine Haut.  
Fühlen, küssen, streicheln.  
Seinen Namen flüstern.  
„Marti...“  
Seinen Atem hören.  
Mich in seinen blauen Augen verlieren.  
Seine Hände spüren.  
Auf meiner Haut.  
Meiner heißen Haut.  
Ich.  
Jako.  
Ihn riechen, fühlen, schmecken.  
Ihn halten, ihn umarmen und seinen Namen rufen:  
„Marti!“  
Mein Marti.  
Ihn besitzen.  
Sein Besitz sein.  
Ihm gehören.  
Mit Haut und Haar.  
Mit Herz und Seele und Körper.  
Hoffen...  
Hoffen, dass das für immer ist.  
Und dennoch im Hier und Jetzt versinken.  
Hier und jetzt.  
Jetzt?  
Hier?  
Wo?  
Wo ist er?  
Was geschieht hier?  
Warum ist er nicht bei mir?  
Schreien...  
Aufwachen.  
Ihn vermissen.  
Fuck.


	7. bunt (Drabble)

Eines Tages im März fand Marti seine Liebe.  
Jako.

Eines Tages im Juni fand er seine Bestimmung.  
Jako gehorchen.

Eines Tages im September fand er seine Hoffnung.  
Gesund sein bis ans Ende. Mit Jako.

Eines Tages im Dezember fand er seinen Kummer.  
Getrennt sein von Jako.

Eines Tages im April fand er sein Zuhause.  
Zurück bei Jako.

Eines Tages im Mai fand er seinen Zorn.  
Im Streit mit Jako.

Tags darauf fand er seine Erleichterung.  
Versöhnung mit Jako.

Eines Tages im August fand er seine Zukunft.  
Die Hochzeit mit Jako.

Von da an lebte er seinen Traum.  
Sein Leben mit Jako.


	8. Die blöde alte Telefon in diesem hässlichen fünfziger- Jahre - Gelb (Drabble)

Marti saß am Telefon und wartete. Das blöde Ding schwieg.  
So oft nervte das Teil, wenn man seine Ruhe wollte.  
Und jetzt, wo er darauf wartete, schwieg es beharrlich.  
Die Zeit verrann.  
Jako war auf dem Weg nach Süddeutschland, zu seinen Eltern.  
Müsste längst angekommen sein.  
Hätte längst anrufen müssen.

Marti hatte Angst.  
Scheiße, was konnte alles passiert sein.  
Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Jako blutig und verletzt im Straßengraben...  
im Krankenhaus voller Schläuche...  
oder schlimmer... tot!

Das Telefon schwieg.  
Schwieg noch immer.  
Und schwieg.

Schließlich schellte es.  
„Jako?!“  
„Marti! Was für'n Stau!“

Jako!

Jetzt war alles gut.


	9. schwärzestes Schwarz (Drabble)

"Dem Entdecker dieser Höhle ging damals die Öllampe kaputt", sagte der Höhlenführer. "Drei Tage und Nächte tappte er im Dunkeln, bevor er wieder ans Tageslicht fand. Ich lösche jetzt für ein paar Sekunden das Licht, damit Sie sich vorstellen können, in welcher Dunkelheit er sich befand."  
Oh Scheiße. Jako nahm Martis Hand.  
Sekunden später ging das Licht aus. Die Finsternis umschloss sie.  
Absolute Dunkelheit.  
Man sah nichts.  
Nichts.  
Absolut nichts.  
Jako klammerte sich an Marti fest.  
Die Dunkelheit nahm ihm den Atem.  
Scheiße....  
Panik...  
Angst...  
Martis Daumen strich ihm sanft über den Handrücken.  
Die Angst war weg.  
Danke, Marti.


	10. dieser Moment... ist irgendwie violett... (Drabble)

Der Moment, wo sich Jakos Augen verdunkeln.  
Der Moment, wo ich weiß, ich habe es versaut und werde gleich Ärger bekommen.  
Der Moment, wo Jako mich zu sich zieht.  
Der Moment, wo er mir mein Verhalten vorhält.  
Der Moment, wo ich beschämt zu Boden schaue.  
Der Moment, wo Jako mich küsst. Sanft, auf die Stirn.  
Der Moment, wo ich mich zärtlich an ihn schmiege, während er mir meine Strafe nennt.  
Der Moment, wo ich protestieren möchte, es aber doch nicht tue. Weil ich gehorsam sein will.  
Der Moment, wo ich mich endlos geborgen fühle.  
Und geliebt.  
Ich, Marti.


	11. Das Ding mit den Farben (Drabble)

Der Augenblick, wo DieLadi mal erklären möchte, was das mit den Farben auf sich hat.  
Habt ihr schon mal was von Synästhesie gehört? Kann man googeln.  
Dabei verbinden manche Menschen verschiedene voneinander unabhängige Bereiche der Wahrnehmung miteinander.  
Zum Beispiel Buchstaben mit Farben.  
Geräusche mit Gerüchen. Oder so.  
DieLadi verbindet Emotionen mit Farben.  
Gefühlsbetonte Situationen haben bestimmte Farben, die sich auch verändern, je nachdem, wie sich die Situation entwickelt.  
Das betrifft weniger selbst erlebte Situationen, sondern eher fiktive, mit Kopf und Herzen gleichzeitig zu erfassende Situationen.  
Jarti ist für mich ein unerschöpflicher Farbenquell.  
Weil ich die beiden so knuffig finde.


	12. porcellaine

Jako lag rücklings auf dem Bett ausgestreckt, das Kissen im Nacken, ein Bein angewinkelt  
Marti lag neben ihm, bäuchlings, Kopf und Arme auf Jakos Brust gebettet. Jako kraulte ihm zärtlich den Nacken. Marti hatte zufrieden die Augen geschlossen und dämmerte ein wenig vor sich hin.  
Er fühlte sich rundum wohl. Obwohl ihm sein Hinterteil schmerzte.  
Das lag daran, dass Jako ihm den Po versohlt hatte.

Marti hatte seinen Mann den ganzen Vormittag „provoziert“, mit diesen lieben kleinen Neckereien und Frechheiten, bei denen Jako inzwischen genau wusste, worauf sie abzielen sollten.  
Irgendwann hatte er lächelnd gebrummt:  
„Jetzt sei lieb, sonst muss ich dich übers Knie legen!“  
Woraufhin Marti breit grinsend eine weitere Frechheit hinterher geschoben hatte.

Jako war aufgesprungen, hatte Marti am Handgelenk gepackt, und hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer gezogen.  
„Zieh dich aus!", hatte er ihm dann befohlen, hatte ihn über seine Knie gezogen und ihn tüchtig versohlt.  
Anschließend hatten sie beide eine ganze Weile gekuschelt, und nun lagen sie hier, nackt, ganz nah beieinander und genossen ihre Nähe und Geborgenheit.

„Marti?“, fragte Jako.  
„Ja?“, schreckte der hoch, denn er war tatsächlich kurz eingenickt.  
„Marti, ich möchte dich etwas fragen.“  
„Frag nur.“  
Marti schüttelte sich ein wenig, um wieder etwas munterer zu werden.  
„Also ich würde gerne wissen, was es eigentlich ist, dass dir daran gefällt... wenn ich dich übers Knie lege, meine ich...“  
Marti sah ihn überrascht an.  
„Lass mich mal einen Augenblick nach Worten suchen“, sagte er und lief in die Küche, um für sich und Jako ein Mate zu holen.  
Er setzte sich mit seinem Getränk zu Jako aufs Bett und reichte seinem Mann die zweite Flasche. Beide nahmen einen Schluck, und dann versuchte Marti, seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen.

„Es gibt mehrere Dinge, die ich dabei empfinde.  
Zuerst mal die Nähe zu dir. Rein Körperlich. Ich spüre deine Wärme, fühle deine Haut... diese Nähe ist schön und lässt mich geborgen fühlen.  
Das erotischste dabei ist für mich aber diese absolute Hingabe.“  
Er nahm noch einen Schluck Mate.  
„In dem Moment, wo du mir befiehlst, mich über deinen Schoss zu legen, gebe ich mich dir hin, liefere mich dir aus. Und zwar mit Körper und Seele, bis ins letzte, mit jeder Faser meiner Existenz.  
Und diese Hingabe an dich, meinen Liebsten, ist unglaublich schön. Und heiß.“

Er nahm Jakos Hand.  
„Und dann...“, sagte er und wurde knallrot,  
„...na ja... das fällt mir gerade ein bisschen schwer, das ist mir irgendwie peinlich...“  
Jako nahm Martis Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.  
„Hey, ich bins, Jako! Vor mir muss dir gar nichts peinlich sein!“  
Marti nickte.  
„Na ja, weißt du, der Schmerz, den du mir dabei zufügst, bereitet mir große Lust. Er ist ein so intensives Gefühl, das ganz tief geht. Und zusammen mit dem tiefen Vertrauen und der Hingabe an dich empfinde ich diesen Schmerz als hoch erotisch. Er ist purer Sex, pure Lust, weil DU ihn mir zufügst, aus Liebe.“

Jako nickte.  
Dann sagte er:  
„Für mich gibt es auch mehrere Dinge.  
Zuerst mal finde ich deinen süßen Hintern total heiß, und ich mag es, wen er sich rötet unter meinen... Schlägen. Das sieht unglaublich sexy aus.“  
Nun war es Jako, dessen Gesicht knallrot anlief. Marti schmunzelte.  
Jako fuhr fort:  
„Die Tatsache, dass du dich mir so sehr hingibst, dich mir schenkst, ja, das macht auch mich total an.  
Das Wichtigste für mich ist aber, zu sehen und zu spüren, welch starken Einfluss ich mit meinen Händen, meinen Worten, meinen Taten auf deine Gefühle und deine Lust habe...“

Er streichelte Marti über die Wange.  
„Ich möchte für dich wichtig sein, möchte für dich von Bedeutung sein. Für dein Herz, deine Seele und deinen Körper. Und wenn ich sehe und spüre und höre, dass ich das tatsächlich bin, dann macht mich das total glücklich und auch total scharf auf dich. Ich liebe einfach deine Reaktionen auf …“  
er schmunzelte,  
„...wohlverdiente Hiebe. Dein schmerz– und lustvolles Stöhnen macht mich ganz verrückt.“  
Er grinste Marti lüstern an.  
Der grinste zurück.  
„ Ich bin jetzt gerade ein bisschen müde, aber der Sonntag ist ja noch lang!“  
Gemütlich kuschelten sie sich wieder aneinander.  
Jako war recht nachdenklich, während Marti wieder ein wenig vor sich hin döste.

„Marti?“  
Erneut schreckte Jako ihn aus dem Dämmerschlaf.  
„Ja?“  
Marti gähnte.  
„Würdest... würdest du mich... das auch mal spüren lassen?“  
Marti überlegte einen Augenblick. Er war sich im ersten Moment nicht sicher, ob er das wollte... andererseits war der Gedanke daran irgendwie aufregend... erregend... Also gut.  
„Schon allein dafür, dass du mich schon wieder geweckt hast, hast du das verdienst“, knurrte er gespielt böse.  
Aber das mit dem böse klingen ging dermaßen schief, dass beide lachen mussten.

Schließlich setzte Marti sich auf dem Bett zurecht, nahm Jako bei der Hand und zog ihn zu sich.  
„Komm“, sagte er leise, aber bestimmt.  
Jako schluckte, dann legte er sich über Martis Schoss.  
Marti streichelte ihn sanft. Er bewunderte den Körper seines Mannes. Die blasse, fast weiße Haut, wie Porzellan, nur so weich, so weich...  
„Zehn“, flüsterte er, „und du zählst mit!“  
Jako nickte.  
Marti streichelte seinen Po, und dann versetzte er ihm den ersten Schlag. Es war eher zurückhaltend, da er keine Erfahrung damit hatte... und Jako auch nicht.  
„Eins“, kam es von Jako, und man hörte ihm an, dass ihm die Kehle wie zugeschnürt war und es ihm schwer fiel, zu sprechen.  
Der nächste Hieb.  
„Zwei...“  
Marti wurde etwas mutiger, der nächste fiel deutlich kräftiger aus.  
Jako zischte erschrocken.  
„Na? Ich höre?“, sagte Marti.  
„Drei...“  
Die nächsten Hiebe kamen recht zügig hintereinander, Marti hatte seine Rhythmus gefunden.  
.  
.  
.  
„Neun...“  
„So“, sagte Marti.  
„Ich bin ja lernfähig und ich lerne vor allem von meinem klugen Gatten. Und der gibt sich beim letzten Hieb immer besonders viel Mühe.“  
Er krempelte demonstrativ seine nicht vorhandenen Ärmel hoch.  
Marti konnte einfach nichts in total ernst.  
Sie kicherten beide, obwohl Jako ein kleines bisschen mulmig im Bauch war.  
Marti machte das ganze schon ein bisschen Spaß. Der Anblick von den geröteten Flecken auf Jakos Po, die sich scharf von der porzellanhellen Haut abgrenzten, ja, Mann, das sah schon sexy aus.

In den letzten Schlag legte er nun alle Kraft, die er hatte.  
Jako schrie auf.  
„Au!“  
Dann spürte er Martis zärtliche Hände, die ihn beruhigend streichelten, und er fühlte sich.... geborgen... ja, das traf es.  
Ja, Mann.

Marti zog ihn zu sich und nahm ihn in den Arm.  
„Weißt du“, kicherte er, „jetzt hast du deine wohlverdiente Tracht Prügel, die ich dir mal angedroht hatte, doch noch bekommen. Nur anders.“  
„Blödmann“, kicherte Jako.  
„Na, nicht frech werden, sonst gibt es Nachschlag!“, rief Marti streng und versetzte ihm einen weiteren, diesmal ganz sanften Klaps.  
„Du bist unglaublich, Marti Fischer!“, lachte Jako.  
„Du auch, Jakob Fischer“, sagte Marti und begann, ihn zu küssen.

An diesem Nachmittag war an Dämmerschlaf nicht mehr zu denken.


	13. blaue Augen und ein honiggoldenes Gefühl (Drabble)

Die Augen meines Mannes sind so blau.  
Und strahlend.  
Darin möchte ich versinken.

Die Lippen meines Mannes sind so weich.  
Wenn er mich küsst, dann kribbelt es am ganzen Körper.

Die Hände meines Mannes sind so flink.  
Wenn er mich streichelt, mich krault, mich liebkost, dann zerfließe ich.

Die Stimme meines Mannes klingt so fröhlich.  
Ich mag es, wenn er mich zum Lachen bringt.

Die Gedanken meines Mannes sind so fantasievoll.  
Ich liebe es, wenn er mit seinen Geschichten Gefühle in mir weckt. Sehnsucht. Verlangen.

Ich liebe es, wenn er mit seinen Händen und Lippen diese Sehnsucht stillt.

Mein Marti.


	14. Dieses Gefühl schmeckt hellgelb, so wie Vanilleeis aussieht (Drabble)

Die langen braunen Haare meines Mannes duften so gut.  
Ich liebe es, darin zu wuscheln und mein Gesicht darin zu begraben.

Die Haut meines Mannes ist hell, wie Porzellan, und so wunderbar weich.  
Ich liebe es, sie zu streicheln.

Die Hände meines Mannes sind so wunderschön und zartgliedrig.  
Ich liebe es, wenn sie mich streicheln.

Seine Hände sind stark.  
Ich liebe es, wenn sie mich fest anpacken.

Seine Stimme ist so tief und sexy.  
Ich liebe es, wenn er mit mir redet.

Mir Zärtlichkeiten zuflüstert.  
Streng und bestimmt mit mir spricht.

Ich liebe alles an ihm.  
Alles an meinem Jako.


End file.
